1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reset device and method thereof, particularly to a reset device for a scan driver and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a scan driver 11 and a data driver 12 are used for controlling a liquid crystal display (LCD) to display desired images. For example, the scan driver 11 has 256 gate drive lines (G1, G2, . . . , G256) for sequential scanning in order to control pixels of the LCD which are controlled by the corresponding thin-film transistors (TFT). The scan drive lines are connected to the gates of the corresponding TFTs to control on/off of these TFTs. The data driver 12 sends a control signal to the corresponding TFTs to control the color and tone of pixels, so as to display the desired images on the LCD.
Generally, a conventional scan driver 11 has 256 registers 111, 112 and so on to control 256 gate drive lines in a one-to-one manner. The outputs of the 256 registers in the scan driver 11 cannot be determined to be at high or low level when initially supplying power to the scan driver 11. Therefore, if multiple outputs of the registers are at high level at the same time of supplying power, it will result in an inrush current, which will cause malfunction of the circuit or damage, even breakdown of the integrated circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a reset circuit and method thereof to solve the above problems.